User blog:Lucaya Lover/Girl Meets The biggest fear
"Girl meets the biggest fear" is a funfiction for The Hallween fanfiction contest.Enjoy! Overview Maya and Riley go for Trick or treat but after Maya reads the lyrics of a curse, she meets the Soul of Terror and has to face her biggest fear''.'' Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast *Miranda Cosgrove as The Soul of Terror *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux *David Thomas Jenkins as Kermit Clutterbucket Story Part one "Let's go trick or treat" It was Halloween afternoon. Riley and Maya were watching a lame horror movie at the Matthews living room. Maya: Oh why are we even watching that Riles? It’s ridiculous! Who would ever believe that a pair of bunny slippers came alive and wanted to kill their owner!!! Riley: What are you talking about? This is the scariest movie I have ever seen… Maya: Is this why you started wearing normal slippers? Riley: Maybe… Whatever let’s pause it, I can see that you’re bored. Maya: Yeah…but what should we do? It’s still 6:15 pm. The monster party doesn’t start till 10 o’clock… Riley: Wait a minute…IT STARTS AT TEN!?! Maya: Yeah Riles you need to understand that this is the time when normal people go to parties and we have almost 4 hours till then. What can we do? Riley (taking a Riley smiley face): Well…I have something in my mind. Why don’t we go TRICK OR TREAT!!!!! Yey! Maya: Oh no no no no no… I’m not going trick or treat. We are to old Riley why can’t you understand that? Riley: Oh come on peaches, you can never be too old for trick or treat! And, you know, I heard that there is a haunted house some neighborhoods away… Maya (taking an almost convinced face): Really… well the truth is I have never been to a haunted house before… Riley: Yey! We’re going trick or treat, we’re going trick or treat! Maya: I never said I agree…It depends what costume am I wearing? Riley: I have a great costume that is perfect for you! Maya (with a suspicious voice): Ok… 10 minutes later Maya: Seriously? That’s the perfect costume for me? Riley: Why? You are adorable! And our costumes match! I’m Mary and you’re my lamb. Maya: I don’t like where this is going…Wow. Dejavu… Anyway I’m not wearing that. Riley: Eem … Do you want to change? I can be a lamb! Maya: Ahhh from anything… How many things I do for a haunted house… ''Maya and Riley change costumes. Riley: Yeah I’m a cute little ship and you are pretty little Mary. Maya: Oh do not remind it to me. Com’ on let’s go. Part 2 "The curse" ''Maya and Riley have gone to almost all the houses of the near neighborhoods and they are on the street with the “haunted house”. Riley: Wow…look at all these candy we have supply for a year! Maya: Yeah who would ever believe that people would like two 15 year old girls dressed as Mary and he r lamb… Riley: Well I did! We are just adorable , aren’t we? Maya: Hmmm, not really! By the way where is that haunted house? Riley: Over there (shows a house with her finger), but I’m not sure if I want to go Maya… Maya: Why not? Zombies, ghosts and vampires we are going to have great fun! Riley: Aren’t you scared? Rumors say that about 20 years ago, on a Halloween night, a drunk man killed his pregnant wife in this house! It’s creepy. Maya: Please tell me that you don’t believe in this trash! Come on! I want some more candy (Maya takes Riley by the hand and drives her to the house). See Riles? It’s a normal house! (Rings the bell) Riley (after nobody opens): See Maya nobody is here let’s go. Door opens itself. Maya: Look they opened to us, let’s go! Riley: I’m not so sure about this…(Maya takes Riley in the house). There is no one here. LET’S GO NOW! Maya: Wait… Hello! Is anybody here? (Takes no answer) Weird. Riley: Yeah… weird let’s get out of here. (Riley turns to the door but sees that it is closed) Maya… did you close the door? Maya(who was distracted by looking at a bookcase): No, why? Riley: Well then who- Maya(interrupting Riley): Hey! Look what I found! It says “Spells and curses”. Hah who would ever buy that? Riley: Maya! I’m talking to you. The door is LOCKED! WE ARE LOCKED IN A HAUNTED HOUSE! Maya: Well do you want me to read a spell so we can get out of here? Riley: No you don’t know what it would be. Plus it also says curses! What if you accidentally read a curse? Maya: Do not tell me that you believe in this junk? Look I’m going to read something and believe nothing will happen. Riley: No! Maya don’t! Maya( with a spooky voice): “I’m about to face my biggest fear- Riley: MAYA!!! Maya:- everyone else here is going to disappear!” See? Nothing happened! Lights go off. Riley(screams and grabs Mayas hand) : MAYA! Maya: It’s ok Riles, it’s just a blackout! At least we have that candle . Riley: HOW DID IT GOT LIGHTED UP? Maya: I’m pretty sure that it was already lighted up. Riley: And I’m pretty sure it WAS NOT! Maya: OK WHO CARES? At least we have its light. It gets windy in the room and blows off the candle. Riley: YOU WERE SAYING!?! Maya(panicked): Ok let’s get out of here NOW. A big earthquake starts. Riley: MAYA!!! Maya(almost screaming): IT’S OK RILES I’M HOLDING YOU! Earthquake gets stronger and Riley leaves Maya’s hand. Maya: RILEY! (tries to walk) Riley? (Maya hits her head on the wall and faints) . After a while Maya wakes up. She stands up and remembers what happened. Maya: Oh my head! Hey where is Riley? Riley? Riley? RILEY! (Runs to the door and sees it’s locked) Riley where are you why is the door locked? Are you playing a prank on me? A young lady appears behind Maya but she doesn’t understand it while she’s trying to pen the door. Lady: Your friend is not here! Maya(turns and sees the young lady with the extremely pale skin): Ah! Eeemm… I didn’t see you. This must be your house. Cool. Look me and my friend came for trick or treat and an earthquake happened and I kinda fainted and now, well… I don’t know where my friend is. Lady: Oh! Well she’s definitely not here. Maya: Then, where is she? She can’t have left me alone. Lady: Maybe she was just scared and left without you. Maya: No she wouldn’t have done that and besides, be scared of what? Lady: You know… many stuff terrify us and sometimes we don’t even know it, or at least we pretend that we don’t know it. Maya: Aaahh, whatever I’m calling her.(Starts to look for her phone in her pockets) Where is my phone? Lady(pointing a phone right next to her): Oh, you mean this one? Maya: Yes! Lady: Ok take it. Maya: But it’s right next to you why don’t you just-. You know what, whatever.(Takes her phone) I have no bars! Lady: Oh yeah there is no signal this house. Maya: How is that even possible? Lady(with a small smile): Who knows? Maya(walking to the door ): Well then can you unlock so I can go find Riley? Lady: Oh I can’t let you leave! You’re here only for ten minutes. Come on take a sheet. Maya: But I have to find my friend! Lady: SIT DOWN! Maya: OK!(Sits in a chair a little scared) Lady: You know you are my first visitor after a long time. Maya: Really? Well… Lady: Actually you are my first visitor after a year. After exactly a year. Maya: Oh…oh really what a coincidence! Lady: Oh no! It’s not a coincidence at all! Halloween night is the only time of the year that I get to see people. Maya(trying not to show that she’s freaked out): Well you should definitely go out a little more, don’t you think? I mean you’re skin is so pale that it is almost invisible. Hah.(Maya tries to bump her shoulder friendly but her hand goes through the ladies body) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Man you’re a GHOST! Lady: No! Of coure not! Maya: Then why can’t I touch you? Lady: Cause I’m a soul! There are big differences between souls and ghosts! Maya(shocked): Like what? Lady: For first, I was never dead- Maya: Hah? Lady:-cause I was never born. Maya: What the? Lady: Every time a pregnant woman dies a Soul takes existence. Maya(even more shocked): The legend. The legend Riley told me about. It’s true! Lady: Yes it is. I’m not proud of my father…that’s something we have in common, don’t we? Maya(looking at her speechless): Wwhat… what do you mean? Lady: Oh Maya we both know what I mean… Maya: How do you know my name? Lady: Oh honey, I know everything about you! I’ve been expecting you. Maya: What? Lady: That’s the other difference between Ghosts and Souls, ghosts try to scare people when we try to make them face their fears. Maya: But I’m not afraid of anything, you have to choose somebody else. Lady: Oh of course you think you are not afraid of anything. That’s why I choose you. The ones that believe they are not afraid of anything are the ones with the biggest fears. Maya: That’s not true! I have no fears. Lady: We’ll see… Part 3 "The fear.Who cares?" Maya: There is nothing to see, just leave me alone. Riley will be worried. Lady: Oh will she? Cause she had no hesitate to leave you alone in a house that she herself believed it was haunted. Yeah, she is going to be so worried. Maya: What are you trying to say? Lady: I don’t know but the first step to face a fear is to admit that you have it. Maya: Hah? This is completely random to what we were talking about. Lady: Is it? Maya: Are you asking me? Lady: You don’t understand right? Well then let’s try to get in your head to see what you biggest fear is. Maya: I have no fears! Lady(starts to sing): “Brain, brain in Maya’s head, go ahead and tell me of what she is scared” Maya: Ok these are the most lame lyrics I have ever heard. Lady: Maybe but they worked anyway. Maya(starts to think this whole thing is funny): Oh, ok well what am I scared of? Lady: Loneliness. Maya(stops to think this whole thing is funny): What are you talking about? I’m not lonely! I have many people that care about me! Lady: Prove it!(Snaps her fingers and turns Maya to a ghost) Maya: Ah! What happened to me? What do you mean by prove it? Lady: You’ll have to prove that you have people that care about you and that you’re not scared of loneliness. Oh! And you’ll have to do it till midnight or you’re going to stay a ghost forever. Maya: WHAT? Lady: Why, are you scared? Maya: No. I have plenty of people that care about me and I can prove it. Just turn me into a human again and I’ll how you! Lady: Oh I can’t turn you into a human! You see if people really care about will show it even if you’re not around. That’s the rule. Maya: So what can I do? Lady: Well you can choose the people you think that care about you and take me to them. Maya: Just that? Lady: Yep. Maya: Well then let’s hurry up Lady it’ already 7:30 am. Lady: Oh I didn’t introduce myself ,did I? I’m “New York’s fear region 7 Greenwich Village 39 Soul of Terror # 53 code 31.10.1995/5991.01.13” but you can call me Julian. That’s my grandmother’s name I would have been named after. Maya: Ok Julian let’s go. I want to take you to my mother so you will see that she cares about me. Julian: Ok but first I want to take you somewhere else. Maya: Hey! I thought I could choose where we go. Julian: This is just one little stop so that you will admit your fear. Maya: What- Julian snaps her fingers and takes her and Maya to a big house somewhere on the suburbs of New York. There are a man and a woman talking to 2 8 year old kids that are ready to leave. Woman: Be careful out there my little babies! Man: Yes and be back before 8:30. Kids: Yes daddy.(They go out of the house) Maya(whispering):Who are these people? Julian: First, you don’t have to whisper nobody can hear us. And second you really don’t recognize this man? Maya(shocked): DAD?!? Julian: He can’t hear you. Maya: What? How? Why? Were those his children? Julian: They sure were. Jealous ? Maya(with an ironic tone): No. I just don’t understand why I am here. Julian: Listen. Man: Oh kids grow up so fast. They go trick or treat alone now. Woman: Yeah they do. Children are a precious treasure don’t you think? Man: Yeah they are. Maya(angrily): Liar! Woman: Do you ever think of your other daughter? Man: Maya? Yeah… all the time. Maya: Really? Woman: Yeah it should be terrible for you Kermit that your ex-wife doesn’t let you see her. Maya: WHAT? Kermit: Yes it is. I really don’t believe Katy. She was the one to cheat on me. Maya(screaming): WHAAAAAAATTTTT? YOU ARE A LIAR MY MOM NEVER DID NOTHING TO YOU NOTHING YOU LEFT FOR NO REASON IT WAS YOU. AND WHEN DID YOU EVEN TRY TO SEE ME? YOU LIAR!!!!! Woman: Oh that little girl should feel terrible every day about her horrible mother. I don’t believe that someone like her is able to raise a child. What did you told me that she does? Waitress? Oh Maya should feel embarrassed for her. Maya: THE ONLY ONE THAT I’M EMBARRASSED OF IS MY FATHER THE LIAR!!! Kermit: Yes and she should be hungry too. At least you have that big heart and give me money so I can send them to her. Woman: Of course I do. You know that your daughter is like my daughter too. And ,since you have all your money in a that bank that doesn’t give it to you because of that contract, I’ll give you anything so that you can make that girl’s life a little better. Maya: HE HAS NEVER SENT NOTHING TO ME! HE PROBABLY SPENDS ALL YOUR MONEY AT CARDS OR SOMETHING! BREAK UP WITH HIM, HE DOESN’T DESERVE YOU. AND REALLY WHAT KIND OF CONTRACT COULD HE HAVE SIGNED THAT DOESN’T LET HIM TO GET HIS MONEY! HE’S LYING TO YOU AND TAKES YOUR MONEY! I’M SORRY FOR YOUR LITTLE CHILDREN! AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!(starts crying) Julian turn me into a human so I can yell at him. Julian: I can’t. Maya: I’m going crazy please, let me yell at him or I’ll die. Julian snaps her fingers and takes them back to her house. Julian: You admitted your fear. First step. Tick. Maya(stops crying): What do you mean? Julian: You showed that you are afraid. It drives you crazy feeling alone and that nobody can hear you. Maya: Who wouldn’t? Julian: People that are not afraid of loneliness. Maya: Julian, is my father really that awful? Julian: Well, yes but you mustn’t be sad for people that aren’t worth it. Believe me I feel you. Maya: You are right, I shouldn’t be sad. Come on let’s go to my mother. Julian: Yes ma’am. Julian snaps her fingers and brings her and Maya to a fancy restaurant. Maya: Why are we here? I thought we were going to Topanga’s to see my mother. Julian: But your mother is here.(Points a table where Katy and Shawn are sitting) There. Maya: My mom is on a date with Shawn? Ok, I mean I like the idea of her and Shawn, but why would she lie to me? She told me that she was working a double shift today. Julian: Well, there is only one way to find out. Let’s go there to listen what their saying. Maya: I’m not sure if I want to hear what their sayin-(Julian takes Maya by the hand to their table). Katy: What a wonderful night, isn’t it? Shawn: Yes, it was good for you to stay away from Maya for a while. Maya: Hey! Katy: Yes, it was. I cannot stand her sometimes. At least I have the Matthews to take after her for a while so I can rest. Shawn: Yes, I’m glad that they helped us with our little plan to make Maya like me. Maya: What does he mean? Katy: Yes, Maya is so selfish Maya: Hey, I’m here you know! Katy: She doesn’t like anybody, especially my boyfriends. Maya: Well, have you seen your exes? They were pigs, how could I like them? Shawn: Can you imagine her face if she learnt that you and I knew eachother a lot before she met me? Maya: What the? Katy: And that we have planned you to meet at the Matthews house so she would start liking you and then we pretend to meet for the first time? Oh she would be killed if she learnt. Maya: WELL NOW I LEARNT AND YOU’RE RIGHT I AM DEAD! HOW COULD YOU? My own mother… lie to me like that so I would get to like her stupid boyfriend! I don’t believe it! No, wait I believe it. What I don’t believe is that the Matthews helped in all these! I thought that they liked me! Julian: Everything is not as it seems. Maya: Why are you doing this to me? It hurts. I thought that you should help people face their fears not make them hurt. Julian: In order to face your fear you have to hurt. Don’t look at me like that I don’t make the rules. You think I like seeing you hurt? It hurts me more. Maya: Why to hurt you? Julian: Cause I understand that I do a terrible job. I will live the eternity hurting people. I have no friends. I just walk around my jail, that’s how I see my house and pray for Halloween night to come so I can go out. And what hurts the most is that I look forward to make people hurt and that’s what makes me wish to be a human so that I can care for others. I wish I could be like you, even with this terrible parents, you still LIVE! And that’s the deal. So now let’s go to somebody else cause I really want you to continue live. Maya(with a very small smile): Wow… you know for a ghost you are pretty emotional. Part 4 "Who cares? #2 " Julian snaps her fingers and brings them back to the house. Julian: Come on where do you want to go next? Maya: What’s the point? You were right nobody cares about me. Not even my own mother. Julian(trying to cheer her up): Nah there are people that care about you. Take me to them. Maya: I really don’t know who cares anymore. Julian: What’s that disappointed face? You don’t give up from your first try! Maya: Who cares anyway? Julian: I CARE! This the only day of the year I can go out. Well take me out. It’s an order! Maya: Ok… I’ll do it for you. It’s not that I have hope for anything. I’m not a sucker. Julian: Yeah…right. Maya: Let’s go to Lucas or Farkle or Zay or all of them, I think they’re together. Julian: All right.( Snaps her fingers and they are at Topanga’s) Here we are. Lucas, Farkle and Zay are sitting on a table. Maya and Julian head to them. Lucas: 1.034…1.035…1.036. That’s all the candy we’ve got. Farkle: So what do we do with them now? Zay(sarcastically): What about eating them genius ? Farkle: But they are so many! I mustn’t eat too much sugar cause it makes me freak out. Zay: Well, then why did you come anyway? Farkle: Cause of the fun. Look at me I’m Tomas Edison! Lucas: Yes Zay it’s not just the candy. It’s the fun that matters. Zay: Maybe you’re right. Hopefully the girls didn’t come with us and we had some fun. Maya: Seriously? Farkle: No Zay don’t say that. Maya: Thanks Farkls. Farkle: Riley is just fine, it’s Maya who we can’t stand. Maya: I take it back you moron. Come on Lucas tell them that they’re wrong. Lucas: Guys you’re wrong. Maya: HAH! Lucas: You know that Riley doesn’t like to say bad things about Maya. She’s her friend, I don’t know why , but she is. And Riley is our friend so we have to stand Maya for her. Maya: Aouch! That hurt. Farkle: You are right we have to do it for Riley. What I don’t understand is why Riley does that for Maya. Zay: It’s obvious, she is sorry for her. Riley is a good person and she feels bad about Maya and her terrible life. That’s why she hangs out with her. Maya: OK THAT’S ENOUGH! I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS. I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME AND KNOW YOU JUST SAY ALL THESE TERRIBLE THINGS ABOUT ME BEHIND MY BACK? YOU KNOW WHAT? I CAN TAKE YOU SAY I’M A LOSER, I CAN STAND YOU SAY I HAVE A TERRIBLE LIFE, WHAT I CAN’T STAND IS YOU QUESTIONING MY FRIENDSHIP WITH RILEY! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! Come on Julian let’s go. Take me to Riley, the one that really cares about me. Let’s leave those idiots alone.(Drags Julian out of Topanga’s) Julian: Ok(snaps her fingers and takes them to the monster party). Here we are. Maya: The monster party? She is at the monster party without me? And what time is it, the party wouldn’t start before 10. Julian: But it is already 10:45. Maya: WHAT? I have very little time. Let’s go find Riley!(Starts looking for Riley) There she is with Sarah! Sarah: So where is Maya? Riley: I don’t know. And to be honest I don’t really care. Maya says an extremely disappointed “what?” Riley: We were trick or treating and we went on that haunted house in a neighborhood near here. I told her not to read the curse but she did anyway. Sarah: What curse? Riley: Big story… The point is that I don’t control her anymore. Maya( a little relieved): Oh that’s what she meant. Riley: Anyway… after that an earthquake happened and she fainted. I left her there. I was too scared to stay for one more second. Sarah: You shouldn’t have left her there. Riley: What would you have done? Sarah: If it was for you, I would try to do anything to wake you up and help you. If it was for anybody else I would probably leave him there too. Riley: Awww! That’s why you’re my best friend! Maya: WHAT??????????? Riley-Sarah: Ring power! Maya: WHAT??????????????????????????????????????????????? Maya runs away and sits on a the pavement crying. Part 5 "Your last disire?" Julian sits next to Maya. Julian: Oh don’t cry my little girl. Maya(still crying): I-I thought she was my best friend ,I thought that she loved me. I loved her. She was the sister I never had. I would never hurt her. Apparently, she doesn’t feel the same way, but if she had to choose another BFF that would be Sarah? SARAH? Really? She really disliked her. Ok as much as Riley can dislike somebody. And now I know that the one that she disliked for real was me…well.(starts crying even harder) Julian: I’m sure it’s not like that . Why don’t you go talk to her? Maya: But I can’t. Julian: Well… since it’s your last ten minutes, you have … a last desire. It could be talk to somebody or anything else. Last year a boy asked as last desire an ice-cream. I don’t judge it but it was weird. Maya: Don’t worry, I’m not asking ice-cream. I want to talk to Riley. Julian: Ok( almost snaps her fingers) Maya(wipes her tears): I want to talk to Riley and yell at her. Julian(stops her fingers): Are you sure you want to pas your last minutes yelling at somebody cause- Maya(screams): YES I’M SURE! NOW SNAP YOUR LITTLE FINGERS AND LET’S GO! Julian: Fine!(snaps her fingers and turns Maya to a human again) Maya runs up to Riley. Maya(with an angry voice): Hey Riley!(Riley looks at her with her worried face that makes Maya break and start crying) Riley: Maya! Why are you crying? Maya: Cause I’m not good enough to be your friend and have you to care about me so I’m going to be a ghost forever. And I admit it I’m afraid of loneliness! Are you ok now Soul-lady or Julian or whatever your name is? I admit it. I’m scared of being alone and now I will pass the eternity alone. Just saying it terrifies me. Boohoo…(crying sound) Riley: Maya what are you talking about? Maya: I just need a last hug.(embraces Riley) Riley: Last? Maya leaves Riley. A clock starts to ring 12 times. Maya starts becoming slowly invisible. Riley: Maya. What’s going on? Why are you disappearing? Maya: Bye Riley. Riley:Maya,Maya,MAYA.MAYA!!!!!!(Riley hits Maya’s shoulder) Maya wakes up on Riley’s couch. '' Riley: Finally! You woke up! Maya: What? Riley: You’ve been sleeping during the whole movie! Don’t tell me that alive bunny slippers don’t scare you! Maya: Wait a minute! It was just a dream? Riley: What? Maya: Doesn’t matter. Am I your best friend? Riley: What kind of question is this? Of course you are! Maya: You wouldn’t leave me alone at a haunted house, would you? Riley: Maya, are you ok? Should I bring you some water? Maya(with a big smile): No , I’m just fine! I got you! I’am always fine when you’re around. Riley: Aww! That’s why you’re my best friend. Riley-Maya: Ring power! Maya: Promise me you will never do ring power with somebody else! Riley: Never! I promise! Come on now, the boys are waiting us to go trick or treat. I have the perfect cotume for you! Maya: Let me guess. Mary’s lamb? Riley: How do you know? Maya: Instinct. Come on let’s go get dressed! Riley: So you agree? Maya: You’re my best friend. I can make you a small favor. But next year is my turn to choose! Riley: Haha! ''Riley and Maya walk out. Julian appears sitting on the sofa. Julian: All the things Maya’s friends and family said weren’t real. I made them up so she would admit she is scared. The truth is that Maya has a lot of people that care about her. She knows that but she needed to feel that she didn’t ,to appreciate it. In the end Maya faced her biggest fear.(Spooky voice) ''Now it’s your turn. What’s your biggest fear? '' Category:Blog posts